fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Avenger
This page contain Info of Avenger from Fate/Another. (Special Thanks to Jiggly for completing this page.) Innates Dark Passage * Type: '''Self Modification * '''Ability: '''Ground Target * '''Hotkey: F * Health Cost: 75 (cost doubles for each subsequent cast) ** Teleports Avenger to the targeted location. '' *** '''Range: 500 (1000) *** Cooldown: 10 (1) *** Cast Point: '''0.15 *** '''Note 1: Cooldown cannot be reset *** Note 2: Cannot be cast when locked *** Note 3: '''Avenger may cast this ability even when he does not have enough health, but the cooldown becomes much higher. **** '''Penalty Cooldown: '''45 *** '''Health Cost Debuff Duration: '15 *** '''Upgrade: 'Improve Dark Passage Abilities Murderous Instinct * '''Type: Self Enhancement * Ability: No Target * Hotkey: Q * Mana Cost: 100 ** '''''Avenger feels great pleasure from killing the livings, restoring percentage of max mana on killing unit or hero. On activation, Avenger's desire to kill grants him a chance to deal critical damage and stun target for 1 second. *** Lv 1: Critical Multiplier 180% for 8 seconds. Gain 12% mana for hero kill. *** Lv 2: Critical Multiplier of 195% for 10 seconds. Gain 14% mana for hero kill. *** Lv 3: Critical Multiplier of 210% for 12 seconds. Gain 16% mana for hero kill. *** Lv 4: Critical Multiplier of 225% for 14 seconds. Gain 18% mana for hero kill. *** Lv 5: Critical Multiplier of 240% for 16 seconds. Gain 20% mana for hero kill. *** Critical Rate: 35% *** Mana Regen Per Unit Kill: 12% ** Cooldown: 16 ** Stun cooldown: 3 ** Cast Point: '''0.3 ** '''Note: This ability affects the level of Unlimited Remains in True Form. Mana regeneration on kill is a passive component and does not require activation. Tawrich and Zarich * Type: Technique * Ability: Unit Target * Damage Type: Magic * Hotkey: W * Mana Cost: 200 ** Swiftly strikes target with twin daggers 6 times, dealing damage, and rendering target silenced, disarmed and slowed.' '' *** Lv 1: Damage Per Strike: 50, Silence and Disarm Duration 0.4, Slow Duration 0.7 *** Lv 2: Damage Per Strike: 60, Silence and Disarm Duration 0.8, Slow Duration 1.4 *** Lv 3: Damage Per Strike: 70, Silence and Disarm Duration 1.2, Slow Duration 2.1 *** Lv 4: Damage Per Strike: 80, Silence and Disarm Duration 1.6, Slow Duration 2.8 *** Lv 5: Damage Per Strike: 90, Silence and Disarm Duration 2.0, Slow Duration 3.5 ** '''Range: '''400 ** '''Cooldown:' 15 ** Cast Point: '''0.3 ** '''Movement Slow: '''50% ** '''Note: '''This ability affects the level of Vengeance Mark in True Form. '''True Form * Type: Self Modification * Ability: '''No Target * '''Hotkey: E * Mana Cost: 400 ** '''''Transforms into the remain of Holy Grail, gaining bonus health,mana and attack damage. Avenger gains new set of abilities while True Form lasts.This ability affects the level of Demon Core in True Form" *** Lv 1: Max Health Bonus: 300, Bonus Damage 10 *** Lv 2: Max Health Bonus: 350, Bonus Damage 14 *** Lv 3: Max Health Bonus: 400, Bonus Damage 18 *** Lv 4: Max Health Bonus: 450, Bonus Damage 22 *** Lv 5: Max Health Bonus: 500, Bonus Damage 26 ** Max Mana Bonus: 300 ** Duration: 8/10/12/14/16 ** Cooldown: '''30 ** '''Cast Point: '''0.3 ** '''Note: Casting does not interrupt movement. Avenger gains Unlimited Remains, Vengeance Mark, and Demon Core Verg Avesta * Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * Ability: No Target * Damage Type: Magic * Hotkey: R * Mana Cost: 800 ** Avenger inscribes himself with Verg Avesta which returns amplified damage to attacker for the duration. Lethal blow cannot be returned. *** Lv 1: Damage Amplification: 130% (155%) *** Lv 2: Damage Amplification: 140% (165%) *** Lv 3: Damage Amplification: 150% (175%) *** Lv 4: Damage Amplification: 160% (185%) *** Lv 5: Damage Amplification: 170% (195%) ** Duration: 8/9/10/11/12 ** Cooldown: 45 ** Cast Point: '''0.3 ** '''Note 1: Upgradable by attribute Demon Incarnate. ** Note 2: 'Verg Avesta strictly returns incoming damage after mitigation, The return damage cannot be blocked by B scroll. ** '''Upgrade: 'Demon Incarnate '''Abilities In True Form Unlimited Remains * Type: ??? * Ability: No Target * Damage Type: Magic * Hotkey: Q * Mana Cost: 100 ** Summons forth few remains of Holy Grail. Remains wonder around the map on their own and divide into two if they are not killed for certain amount of time. Upon getting in close to enemy, remain performs a suicide attack that deals magical damage to surrounding enemies. *** Lv 1: Suicide Damage 130, Multiply Period 40 *** Lv 2: Suicide Damage 150, Multiply Period 37 *** Lv 3: Suicide Damage 170, Multiply Period 34 *** Lv 4: Suicide Damage 190, Multiply Period 31 *** Lv 5: Suicide Damage 210, Multiply Period 28 ** Summon Amount: 3 ** Duration: 45 ** Cooldown: 7 ** Cast Point: '''0.3 ** '''Note 1: Avenger may attack his own remain once to kill it and get mana regen from Murderous Instinct passive. It takes one hit for Avenger to kill a remain regardless of his attack or remain's health. ** Note 2: '''This ability follows the level of Murderous Instinct in Normal Form '''Vengeance Mark * Type: Curse * Ability: Unit Target * Damage Type: Magic * Hotkey: W * Mana Cost: 200 ** Avenger marks target with the vengeful curse, inflicting damage. Several seconds later, target returns damage back to Avenger. *** Lv 1: Damage: 400, Return Delay: 5.00, Return Damage Amount: 20% *** Lv 2: Damage: 460, Return Delay: 4.25, Return Damage Amount: 25% *** Lv 3: Damage: 520, Return Delay: 3.50, Return Damage Amount: 30% *** Lv 4: Damage: 580, Return Delay: 2.75, Return Damage Amount: 35% *** Lv 5: Damage: 640, Return Delay: 2.00, Return Damage Amount: 40% ** Range: '''200 ** '''Cooldown: 26 ** Cast Point: '0.3 ** '''Note: '''This ability follows the level of Tawrich and Zarich in Normal Form. ** '''Upgrade: 'Blood Mark '''Demon Core * Type: '''Self Enhancement * '''Ability: Toggle * Hotkey: E * Mana Cost: 100 per second ** When toggled on, Avenger shifts his body towards demonic side of him, gaining massive health regen based on maximum health. '' *** Lv 1: Bonus Health Regen : 3.0% *** Lv 2: Bonus Health Regen : 4.5% *** Lv 3: Bonus Health Regen : 6.0% *** Lv 4: Bonus Health Regen : 7.5% *** Lv 5: Bonus Health Regen : 9.0% ** '''Note: This ability follows the level of True Form in Normal Form. Attributes Improve Dark Passage * Stats Required: 12 ** '''''Drastically reduces cooldown of Dark Passage, as well as increases its range. *** Range: 1000 *** Cooldown: 1 Blood Mark * Stats Required: 14 ** Enables Blood Mark Blood Mark * Type: Curse * Ability: Unit Target * Hotkey: D * Mana Cost: 200 ** Desolates target's very soul with bloodlust curse, exchanging Avenger's current health with target. *** Range: 300 *** Cooldown: 50 *** Cast Point: '''0.6 ** '''Note: Veangence Mark cannot be cast for 3 seconds after using Blood Mark Overdrive ''' * '''Stats Required: 12 ** Allows Avenger to gain attack speed boost when attacking restlessly. The bonus attack speed doubles for every consectuive attack. ** Attack speed buff duration: 2 Demon Incarnate * Stats Required: 16 ** Increases Verg Avesta's return multiplier. While toggled on, Demon Core reduces True Form's cooldown each second. *** Bonus Return Multiplier: 25% *** True Form Cooldown Reduction: 2 Endless Loop (Combo) * Activation: Cast True Form and Verg Avesta within 4 seconds. Requires 20 all stats ** Avenger brings upon him the miracle of tainted Holy Grail, reverting health back to health at cast and resetting the cooldowns of all abilities and items every 3 seconds.The effect of Verg Avesta is also applied for duration. Return multiplier follows current level value of Verg Avesta, but duration is set to 12 seconds regardless. ** Hotkey: '''E-R ** '''Cooldown: 100 ** '''Mana Cost: '''1200 ** '''Note: '''Does not affect Dark Passage Gameplay